


It's us against the world

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor gets really fed up, Dad Cor is dadding, Gen, Toast, prompto is learning to swim!, this is gen despite Clarus's best effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Cor takes a quiet few hours to acclimate Prompto to the water. Duty (and Clarus) intrude.





	It's us against the world

The water was calm and warm, which meant Prompto was thoughly enjoying himself.

He still wouldn't release his death grip, but he was doing that little giggle thing he did when he was really happy, somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.

He was swimming laps in the wide pool - back stroke to allow for his passenger, though he had managed a few good turns with Prompto on his back.

"Are you using him as weight?" Clarus asked from the side of the pool.

 

"He's not heavy enough." He coaxed prompto into sitting on his stomach so he could float on his back. "I'm teaching him to swim."

Clarus was silent for a moment, frowning when he looked at him. "How exactly?"

"He was scared. So we're working up to it." It made sense in his head. Prompto was in a city full of water - fountains dotting every street corner, without mentioning all of the parks with ponds or the lakes. If he didn't know how to swim and kept slipping away from his minders, those were all risks.

Clarus laughed. "Man, looking after a kid has made you soft. How are your cadets taking Dad Cor?"

He rolled his eyes. "They know better than to tease. Which shows that they are more intelligent than other parties."

"So did he find you this time or did you go get him?" Clarus asked, clearly ignoring him.

"We are trying to work out a routine to deminish his attempts at escape. I picked him up."

Prompto seemed to register that Clarus was staying - it took a little while, still - and lifted his hand up to wave.

"Hey buddy. Cor make a good raft?" Clarus asked.

He doubted Prompto knew what a raft was, but the toddler nodded anyway. "What do you need?"

"Well, we were supposed to have lunch and discuss those new Glaive recruits and how much Dratous' smug face makes us want to punch him. But I see you got a better offer." Clarus was grinning.

"Shit. I forgot." He stood up in the water, lifting Prompto into his arms as he walked to the steps. "When did we plan that?"

"I called you last night, Cor the Forgetful."

He rolled his eyes. "How late last night?" Clarus often forgot that not everyone functioned on two hours of sleep like he did. 

Clarus looked abashed, at least. "It was pretty late. Monica tried to call you."

He wrapped Prompto in a towel, touching his nose lightly before covering his face with it. "Monica is not a secretary, stop trying to use her like one. R&D hasn't made the phones waterproof yet." He toweled Prompto off, dressing the little boy with quick efficiently.

"So if you two are working out custody agreements, does that mean the divorce is final? Is she Lulu Palmello again?" Clarus asked.

"Not that is any of your business, but yes. She moved into the new apartment last week. Her stress has noticeably lessened."

"Cute. So is she wanting another name change in the future?"

He leveled his friend with a glare, pulling on his watch. "Early lunch. It isn't even eleven yet."

"Twos?" Prompto chirped hopefully from inside the towel.

"You're going to turn into toast." He told the boy, shaking his head.

"All he wants to eat right now? Gladio did that too. Except all he wanted was potato's for some reason." Clarus shook his head. "Kids, man. So how is shared custody working?"

He pulled on his jacket and helped Prompto into his, folding the towels and banishing them. "I thought this meeting was to talk about the Glaive?"

"And Dratous, but I am always happy to talk about our kids."

He gave Clarus another glare. 

His friend grinned back.

Prompto settled into his shoulder, one arm looped around his neck and the other hand in his mouth.

"Come on, Cor the Bachelor with a shared custody agreement of a cute little kid? I love it. The tabloids mist be having a field day."

He grimaced. "The current observation is that his eyes are very blue. Some believe he is Regis's bastard and I am only looking after him to avoid the stain on the Royal family. Lulu's divorce so recently after he caught the public eye has not....helped matters."

Clarus whistled. "You've been keeping track, huh?"

"That is my job." He ran his hand over Prompto's back. "But now that you have mentioned food, we should take him to eat. And discuss what the meeting was actually about, not objects that make you curious."

Clarus rolled his eyes. "You are no fun."

"One of us needs to keep track of important matters of state and not court gossip."

Clarus waved him away. "Court gossip gives me a feel for the city. Just as important. And your love story keeps me happy, which just makes it easier to do my job."

"It is not a 'love story!'" he objected.

"It totally is. You're utterly besotted with a toddler. I've seen you swear at people for sweating on you, Prompto has thrown up down your back and you fussed over him!" Clarus jogged a bit ahead, out of range of his richly deserved punishment.

Prompto huffed against his shoulder, shaking his head. "Cawa bad."

"He is being naughty, I agree."

Clarus's laughter echoed down the stairs.

Idiot.


End file.
